The purpose of this contract is to operate an alcohol epidemiologic data system which supports the Division of Biometry and Epidemiology in (1) maintaining and acquiring additional alcohol-related national data sets; (2) conducting research studies utilizing alcohol epidemiologic data; (3) providing analytic reports annually on liver cirrhosis mortality, alcohol- related fatal and other traffic accidents, and other subjects; (4) responding to alcohol epidemiologic data questions; and (5) establishing and maintaining epidemiologic research consultants.